shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 47
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 46 Rinji came in with one fist out stretched in front of him, easily getting past Kola's defense, and with great momentum, smashed his clenched paw straight into Kola's face. With one crushing blow, Rinji broke Kola's white placid mask into pieces and knocked Kola down onto the ground where he rolled into a sprawling position on the ground. Kola slowly got to his feet, only a yard away from Rinji, and then looked toward him. Kola: Kohohohoho! Very nice, I see you haven't slouched on your fighting. Rinji could barely hear what was being said, he was far too busy gawking at the tendons and face muscles that moved as Kola spoke. He also noted that Kola's eye was missing, but he didn't bother to patch it. The catman figured that was the best way to get a serious infection in his eye socket. Just then, Kola lashed out with a claw attached to a chain, and coming straight toward the captain. Rinji was quick to dodge to the left of it, and lash out at Kola once again with his claw. Kola ducked quickly, and wrapped the length of chain in his hand around Rinji's wrist. It took him no time, to headbutt the catman in the face and kick him in the gut, holding his chain tightly as to not let him escape. Rinji cringed, but wasted no time in using one finger to snap the chain asunder, and paint his claw red with haki. Rinji: Rinji Utsu!!! Kola straight in the cheek, hard, and causing him to drive straight into the roof of the building, and then out the other side. Before Kola could even get up, the catman was on him, his feet smashing into Kola's chest as he stood atop of him. With both fists, one by one he started to pound Kola's face, or lack there of. Each punch brought out a spatter of blood. However, Kola grasped both of Rinji's wrists, and flung him off of him, and into an already crumbling building that was barely standing to begin with. Kola was quick to jump in after, and the two fighters exchanged blows. Rinji was punched in the maw, but Kola was kicked in the side of the chest. The building's foundation whined as the two of them pressured its already dwindling integrity. That was when Rinji caught Kola's hand in mid punch, and threw him back with incredible strength. Rinji: 'Busoshoku! Rinji Shogekiha!!! blaring energy, a shockwave emitted from his hands, and decimated the area around Kola, blasting him into the other side of the building, taking down weight-baring pillars along with him. ''The building finally went tumbling down completely, and kicked up enough dust to cover a whole city block. All of the onlookers stood on that former battlefield that was once a city. Knave, Jana, Chio, Lys, Chris, Thoosa, Nova, and Art. The rest were either helping with the injured or were the injured. '''Chio: '''I need to do something! fists were clenched, remembering all too well what happened last time when those two fought. '''Knave: '''No, Chio, you've fought enough for today. Rinji can handle him. '''Chris: Besides, we need to get back to the medical building, they will probably need a hand. Nova: 'Come on his hand on Chio's shoulder. ''Chio looked downward, every fiber of his being begged him to go help his Captain. However, then he thought of his crew, and how they probably needed him as well. Damn these choices. Soon, Rinji pushed a boulder away from him and stood up, his suit pretty much a tatter of rags. He gazed across the way of where the pile of rubble sat. To no great surprise, Kola stood from the pile of destruction around him. With no time to lose, the two of them jumped from their position, careening toward one another. '''Kola: Soru! then appeared directly beside Rinji. Shigan! his finger straight into Rinji's lower torso, drawing a great yell of pain from him. Rinji: GAH! his abdomen as he fell to the ground, but then rolled away as Kola kicked toward him. Kola: Ran Kyaku!!! The blade from his Rokushiki technique turned rubble into smaller bits of rubble. Rinji was quick to get back to his feet and swing his arm from the back, all the way to the front in an almost three hundred and sixty degree angle. Rinji: 'Rinji TSUMEEEEE!!!!!!!! gigantic blade of energy emitted from each of his claws that instantly sliced straight across Kola's entire torso. ''Blood spattered from his wound, and Kola simply stood there, gazing at the blood as it drizzled from his chest. With his skinless face, and one eye, he looked up toward Rinji. He gave the catman a very large, unsettling smile. '''Kola: Kohohohohohoho! You have gotten stronger. I've been waiting for this for what seems like centuries. Now I'm going to show you real power, my furry friend. With those last few words, his face lit ablaze, and his teeth soon began long, and razor sharp. Scales formed over his body, and under those scales were embers, and flames that longed to burn hotter. His form became much larger, and his muscles bulged from underneath his shirt. His entire visage burned with a lingering flame. It reminded Rinji of that bastard Hellhound Pirate, the name of whom escaped him at the moment. Only he could feel the heat from this one from much farther away. Rinji: Yeah, devil fruits. Seems this was unavoidable. With that, Rinji turned into his purple and white Cheshire hybrid form, still glaring at Kola, now with red eyes. The two mythical devil fruit users were done staring at that point. With a simple inhalation, Kola blew a gigantic ball of fire straight for the Cheshire Cat, and it appeared to vaporize Rinji. The catman appeared once again, directly in front of Kola, with a spinning midair kick straight for the former marine's face. The kick connected, and knocked the dragon human straight onto his back. Rinji landed very near him. Rinji: Your quest for revenge is a waste of time, Kola. You can end this without the need for anymore death. He opened his eyes and looked over toward Rinji, his scaless face was even more disturbing than his normal one. 'Kola: '''So you say... ''With that, Kola flexed every muscle in his body, and all of it began to heat up an enormous amount, flaring all over himself, and catching Rinji in the desperately hot flames! The catman was blown straight back from the blaring fire, and hit the side of a broken down building as Kola got to his feet. Rinji definitely felt the fur on his face singe from that one, but he still stood up tall. That was when Kola began to grow. Graveyard of a Madman Part 48 Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side